Alpha and Omega: Quadruble The Adventure
by Wolf From The South293
Summary: Kate & Humphrey are on a new adventure with new friends to get back home to jasper park after being captured by hunters once again but this time this adventure is going to be a little different
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Hey Hey its me Wolf From The South293 bringing you another alpha and omega fanfic its been awhile but I finally bring you the sequel to my first one so here you… oh forgot disclaimer I do not own any of the alpha and omega characters I do however own my ocs which are amber and michael in case you forgot michael is a pure black wolf and amber is a solid white one but now onto it**

Chapter 1: Party time then gone

****Present day new years eve party jasper park night time.

Humphrey shouts "woohoo!" as he jumps off a rock into the water of the lake below, me, amber, kate, lily and garth all laugh at humphrey I say "hey humphrey you need to go easy on janice's special brew of berries" and we continue to laugh as humphrey comes out of the water and he says "what do you mean I feel fine" he then stumbles a little then says "hey michael bet you can't do any better on that jump" I say "your on" I hear amber say "that's my omega" I smile proudly at hearing that and I dash over to the rock and climb to the top of it and I shout "Canon Wolf!" and I jump off the rock, tuck into a ball and start spinning heading towards the water once I splash down I stay under for a few, then I pop up and howl which causes everyone in the pack to howl I then go over to the bank and climb out and walk over and she starts to nuzzle me.

Amber then says "I think I'm going to turn in for tonight and also check in our pups" I say "okay night love you my beautiful mate" she says "love you too" and she kisses me and she turns and starts to head back to our den where our pups are of course, I then turn around to the others and see kate walking off back to hers and humphreys den and lily walking off with garth I then walk over to humphrey and say "where's kate going?" humphrey turns towards me and says "she's turning in for tonight".

I say "ah" he then says "hey michael want to join me, salty, shakey, and mooch for a log sled run " I say "sure" and I start following humphrey to meet up with the others, but at that time as we walk me and humphrey don't know that hunters have captured kate and amber and are now following me and humphrey, I stop hearing a bushes rustle and say "hey you hear that?" humphrey says "nope" I say in my head "wow janices special berry brew is getting to me" I then feel something stick into my side I instantly yelp in pain I then hear humphrey yelp in pain form getting hit as well I then start feeling dizzy but not long after I do I instantly hit the ground knocked out so does humphrey.

Forty-eight hours later I wake up seeing I'm surrounded by amber, kate, and humphrey who are still knocked out and I also see a lot of other wolves I do not recognize I then rise up and and whisper "hey amber wake up…" I then reach down to her and touch her with my snout and she grunts and she slowly starts to wake. She rises up and sees all the other wolves looking at us she says "umm… michael where are we?" and she gets closer to me I go to speak but a grey colored wolf answers "your in the Minnesota Zoo". 


	2. Separation

**I'm am here with another chapter and this time the characters run into a little situation but anyways Michael disclaimer please  
Michael: yea yea I got it anyways disclaimer I do not own any of the alpha and omega characters or anything to do with alpha and omega I do however own my ocs which are amber and michael and slash and mary and the other wolves in the zoo in case you forgot michael is a pure black wolf and amber is a solid white one but now onto it**

Chapter 2: Separation

I instantly turn my head hearing kate say "what!?" I say "mourning sleep well" amber says "michael….. Dear no time to be funny okay" I say "oh okay beautiful" she smiles then kate says "okay…. But how do we get out of here" she asks the wolf who said where we are, he answers "well we don't know none of us have tried to escape" the female beside him who I'm guessing is his mate says "well there was one named jock who tried…." the male growls at her and snaps "we don't talk to that damn maniac the fucker lost his mind a year ago….." he then turns to us and says "sorry about the but my name is slash and the female I just spoke to is my mate mary" mary bows her head at us I go to speak but I hear humphrey instantly say "nice to meet you I'm humphrey the beautiful tan female wolf beside me is my mate kate and the snow white female is amber and the last one is a male named michael" I say in my head "when did he wake up?" I then say "sup"

Slash says "Hello nice to meet you all but the other wolves around us are my pack and tell you humphrey and michael are both omegas and the two females are alphas…. So the females can with the rest the pack while you omegas stay with the other omegas in this pack" kates and ambers eyes widen and their ears perk and they start growling at slash I say "I don't think mine and Humphreys mates like that idea what ya think humphrey?" he says "yup I don't think so" slash says "I don't care rules are rules in this pack and we don't let omegas breed with alphas" I whisper to humphrey "to late eh" and we both laugh slash looks at us funny then starts walking back to his den with mary following behind him." 

Amber instantly says "well that rule doesn't count with us eh kate I mean omegas are the father of our pups" kate says "yup but I will not go with the other alphas" amber says "me either" humphrey gulps and says "kate your going to have to" kate instantly says "what?" I say "im agreeing with humphrey here" amber even says "what?" humphrey continues "look kate don't worry me and michael will be fine" I say "yup and besides while we are with the omegas we will find that jock guy" amber says "well okay I trust you michael" kate says " and I trust you humphrey" kate then walks up to humphrey and kisses him, amber walks up to me and kisses me then kate and amber walk off to catch up with the other alphas while me and humphrey walk off to find the omegas.

(to Zacks P.O.V. read the epilogue on the first story if you don't know who zack and all mine and ambers pups are  
is heres the link s/10236035/7/Alpha-and-Omega-Three-Times-The-Adventures ) I yawn slowly starting to wake I then start looking around for mom and dad but I don't see the and I say "hey faith wake up mom and dad are missing" the little white female pup named faith yawns and slowly rises up and she says "no I don't they could be over at Runts and Claudette's parents den" zack says "well lets go wake up brandon and angel and lets go" so faith wakes them up and then they head out towards kate and Humphreys den where stinky, runt, and claudette are, once we get their I ask stinky "hey have you seen our parents?" stinky says "no have you seen ours?" I shake my head.

**Welp that's it for this chapter but the next one will be up sometime tomorrow or after tomorrow and I forgot to mention this all happened a couple months on new years if you didn't see that but when michael and ambers pups are old enough to walk and talk but anyways.**

**Michael: good job leaving that out Wolf  
Me: hey shut it you try writing this anyways cya later all.. Oh if you anyone has ideas or want your ocs in this story just pm me now cya later.**


	3. Old Wolves Teach New Tricks

***howls* im back again bringing you another a chapter this time having the log sledding start up again you will see soon anyways Michael disclaimer  
Michael: yea yea I got it anyways Wolf From The South293 disclaimer I do not own any of the alpha and omega characters or anything to do with alpha and omega I do however own my ocs which are amber and michael and slash and mary and the other wolves in the zoo in case you forgot michael is a pure black wolf and amber is a solid white one but now onto it**

Chapter 3: Old Wolves Teach New Tricks

(back to my P.O.V.) I yawn and shake my head as I start to wake I then see the other omegas are already awake and talking to each other which the other omegas consist of two males and three females I then see humphrey is awake and I say "hey humphrey what ya think of these other omegas?" he says "boring what do you say we show them fun western pack style" I say "ya read my mind brother high paw" humphrey high paws me then says "hey guys" the three females shoot him a death glare humphrey laughs and says "and girls but have you ever tried log sledding?".

They all look confused at hum but humphrey just smiles then one female says "what's log sledding?" my head literally hit the ground hearing that humphrey then stutters then finally says "well how about me and my friend Michael show you what log sledding is come on" so humphrey starts walking off to find a slop and part of a log to sled on while me and the rest of the omegas follow him.

We then come across the slope and a log that can fit all 7 of us in it I push the log down and say "pile in everyone" so humphrey jumps in then me then the other omegas humphrey says "alright everyone push off" so we all push off and go flying down the hill the wolves in front of me freak out while me and humphrey shout "woooohoooo!" we then hit a dirt mound and the log sled launches into the air I quickly jump over the side grab it and flatten my body out doing a trick I then see humphrey doing a trick as well but the other omegas stay in the sled screaming me and humphrey quickly get back into the sled as we hit the ground I then spot a stump and say "stump… stump.. STUUUUMMMMP!" we then hit it and we all get flung forward.

The other five omegas hit the ground before me and humphrey while we shout "Wolf Pile!" we land on the others and we all bust out into laughter (and now back to zacks P.O.V.) stinky says "well I guess I could scent our parents out I mean I already know my parents and I got your parents from you four" I say "great lets go before the adults find us" Claudette says "awesome time for a adventure" Brandon says "to find our parents" we all nod then run off by ourselves following stinky.

Two hours later of running night has fallen and we get to a gorge with a mud river flowing down in it I say "hey didn't kate and humphrey" stinky sighs and says "yup and looks like we have to again" he then spots a vine and jumps at it then Claudette grabbing onto his tail then runt grabbing onto claudettes tail I say "don't forget to swing" stinky says "now my tail will never be the same" they then start swinging once they swing enough they jump and land on the other side me and my other siblings do the same thing landing on the other side as well I say "oh my tail" I then start wagging it to loose the pain but it doesn't work faith says "we don't have to time to lollygag lets get moving to find our parents" so we all start walking again until we find a small cave to sleep in for the night.

**And that's it for this chapter I hope you all enjoyed ill have the next chapter up the next day after tomorrow but leave a review please lets me know you want me to keep up this fanfic anyways peace for now  
Michael: funny how I saw this coming but still cya everybody**


	4. A Pup A Long Way From Home

**Hey I'm finally back to give another chapter sorry I took to long had a problem with my pc anyways Michael go ahead and give the disclaimer so we can give the people what they are here for  
Michael: Why don't you do it for once -_- anyways disclaimer Wolf From The South293 does not own anything to do with alpha and omega or the alpha omega characters I only own my ocs **

**Chapter 4: A Pup a long way from home**

(Still Zacks P.O.V.) As I lay curled up in the foxes burrow (sorry it's a burrow not a cave my mistake) I fight to keep awake as I think about my parents but out of nowhere I hear a females voice say "hello there little pup" my eyes instantly widen and I jump and turn towards the creature that made the sound and to my surprise I see a fox laying on her side looking at me.

I say "h….hi….hello" I feel like I'm scared out of my fur as I look at the fox not knowing she is going to do, she laughs a little then says "don't worry I'm not going to hurt someone else's family when I have my own on the way in a couple of days" I say "oh…. well we are sorry to intrude miss we were just looking for a place to sleep tonight and well.." she cuts me off by saying "don't worry about it little one its fine but what are you doing out here all by yourselves?" she looks over at my brother and sisters and kate and humphreys pups I reply "we all are looking for both our parents we don't know exactly where they are" the fox replies" well rest now you will need the strength tomorrow if you are to find your parents I'll be up for awhile" I nod and curl back up on the burrow floor and slowly drift off to sleep.

(Back to Michaels P.O.V. aka my P.O.V. its 12 noon and everyone's awake) I pop my head up over the cliffs edge looking at amber and kate talking and laying there and humphrey is right beside I say "how are we going to get down to them without hurting ourselves?" humphrey says "I don't know" I then start looking around for something that can be of use then I spot two vines laying next to a tree I instantly dash over to them, pick them up, and return back to my spot I then quickly tie them to a stump on the cliff and I hold a vine out to humphrey and says "tie this around yourself I got an idea" he says "okay…."

I then tie mine around my belly area so does humphrey I then jump over the edge of the cliff side that really isn't that high up but enough to break a bone humphrey says "your crazy!" I then hang upside down right in front of amber she screams because I scared the shit out of her she then glares at me I start laughing and say "what I cant be funny but how's my beautiful mate doing this afternoon" she sighs and says "you can be funny but still and I'm doing fine how's my silly omega" I say "a little on the upside down side but I'm good" I then hear kate say "hey where's humphrey?" I then turn my head back to the top of the cliff and shout "humphrey get down here you scared or something?" that gets him to jump and hang upside down like I am he says "who's scared now?" I say "still you brother" I then untie both of our vines and we fall to the ground I then instantly sit upright and say "well all my time goes to amber today because I don't get to be around her much now and I also have a surprise for her" ambers ears perk at that and she smiles I say "come on" we then start walking off towards the pond me and the other omegas found in the zoo as we walk I see ambers tail wagging frantically I say "judging by the way your tail is wagging your curious of what the surprise is" she says "you know me well and yes I'm excited to see what you got planned for me".

I say "you'll know soon enough" amber then links her tail with mine to stop it from wagging and we keep walking once we get their I lead her up the hill to the top where I got a caribou leg I stole from the alphas waiting for us and the sun starts to set (to be honest I took my girlfriend in real life on a date like this top of the hill where the sun was setting except there was no caribou leg anyways) amber says "wow…. You did all this you even stole form the alphas" I say "yea wasn't easy either but your worth it" I then put a rose behind her ear and she kisses me then gets close to me and we start eating the caribou leg.

(back to zacks P.O.V. the fox brought the pups food after they ate they traveled for three hours till the reached the border between Canada and Idaho) I say "whoa where are we?" as I see black ground with white lines on either side and a yellow line in the middle stinky says "I don't know but I've lost the scent trail" I say "great now what are we going to do now" I don't pay attention as I walk onto the black ground with the yellow line in the middle of I then hear a loud Horn sound and I freeze in tracks and turn my head my eyes widening and my jaw dropping as something big with a lot of wheels comes speeding towards me I stand there not able to move as it speeds closer, I then hear a female voice shout "look out!" then my eyes shut.

**Well all that's all for this chapter ill have the next chapter up tomorrow maybe well I don't know really but ill have it up anyways cya around readers leave a review please.  
Michael: cya later all **


	5. A Sleddin Escape Plan

**Hey I'm back to give another chapter this one I think is interesting but anyways Michael go ahead and give the disclaimer so we can give the people what they are here for  
Michael: this is going to be an every day thing isn't it anyways disclaimer Wolf From The South293 does not own anything to do with alpha and omega or the alpha omega characters I only own my ocs **

**Chapter 4: A Escape Plan**

(Still Zacks P.O.V. by the way if you have forgotten zack, faith, brandon, and angel are Michael and ambers pups anyways) I then get rammed into by the female which causes me to say "oof" then I land on the side of the road where the others never moved from and the female who shouted lands on me I open my eyes seeing her on me and my eyes widen seeing a gray female husky pup on me and I have nothing to say, she then lifts her head and opens her eyes looking at me she says "hey you ok?".

I blink a Couple of times looking into her ice blue eyes and I stutter a couple of times then say "yea thanks to you and can I say your quite pretty" she looks down and her trail starts to wag she says "you can and thanks I'm Ashley by the way" she then gets off me and sits in front of me, I sit up then say "I'm zack nice to meet you" she nods then I hear the others running towards us and faith and Claudette both saying "you alright?" once they stop the both look at each other then back to me.

I say "yea I'm good now thanks to ashley she saved my life" ashley puts her head down then says "hi….." I say "now your shy" and we all start laughing I then say "hey ashley want join us on our search for our parents?" she says "sure" I say "alright then lets go to who knows where now well at least until we find a map so we all start walking alongside what ashley calls a road.

(back to Michaels P.O.V. its after michaels and ambers date Michael took her on and I'm walking around now amber has returned to the alphas for now) I yawn exhausted from this afternoon as I walk and talk to myself saying "I wonder if amber would want another date I think this one won her heart a second time" and I laugh to myself I then keep walking and spot a fence not far from the hill we were on I say "wait a second" I look back at the hill then back at the fence and say "ah-ha."

****I then continue by saying "the slope of the hill me and amber were on has enough downhill slope that if we all log sled down it we can hit the ramp at the end and launch over the fence genius" I then say in my head "I hope amber remembers to wash my scent off her in the pond or else that asshole slash will me for breeding with an alpha" I then mimic him by saying "NO breeding with alphas" I then freeze in my tracks and my expression goes blank as I say "ohh….shit" as I notice my mistake and I hit the ground I say "great more of parent for me and amber in 63 days hope zack, faith, brandon, and angel don't mind a new sibling" and my ears go flat.

I then shake my head and say "well we are already parents so and hey me amber wouldn't of mated on the date if she knew she would get with pups which she did know so I guess maybe she wanted another" I then shrug and run off to tell humphrey my plan of escape, once I get there I say "hey humphrey I got a plan that could get us out of this place" his ears perk and he says "really?" I say "yea the hill I took amber on a date at the slope of that hill if we log sled on it will give us enough speed when we get to the ramp at the bottom we could launch over the fence" he says "that's actually not a bad idea it actually could work" I say "hell yea it will now high paw bro" so we high paw then humphreys "well lets get some sleep for tonight we will tell the girls the plan tomorrow" I say "alright" so I go and hop up onto a tree branch and lay on it going to sleep humphrey just goes over to the other omegas and falls asleep

(back to zacks P.O.V.) we keep walking town the road until we come to a place with a lot of lots and a little of things humans ride in but stationary and lights on metal trees near them I say "well this is new" ashely says "I think this what the humans call a city?" I say "wait how do you know a lot about what humans call stuff" she says "no reason now come on" I blink and say "okay" so we all keep walking until we get to something with a map on it and we start looking it over and right near the map is a paper that says "Minnesota Zoo new wolves added to the wolf habitat come see them today" I see my parents on the parent and my tail starts wagging like mad my brother and sisters see them to and stinky, runt, and Claudette see their parents on the paper and start wagging their tails as well then out of nowhere a human wearing something weird to us says "gotcha" and tosses a net down on us he says "husky pups eh well lets get you to the pound". we all shout for help but no one comes so we get taken to what's called a pound.

**Well that it for this chapter I hope you enjoyed this chapter was written today just for the readers so leave a review please lets me know if you want more chapters and now *howls* cya later all**

**Zack: why did we have to get captured?  
Michael: don't ask son.**


	6. A Fight For Dominance

**Hey I'm back to give another chapter this one I think is interesting but anyways ill go ahead give the disclaimer so we can give the people what they are here for  
anyways disclaimer Wolf From The South293 does not own anything to do with alpha and omega or the alpha omega characters I only own my ocs decided to give Michael a break. **

**Chapter 5: A fight For Dominance**

(Now for the P.O.V. we have all been waiting for the for this P.O.V. I give you Ambers P.O.V. everybody) I blink a couple of times as I start to wake up under the cliff where Michael hung upside down in front of me I then laugh to myself as I rise up and yawn looking around seeing some of the alphas are still asleep while the others must have gone hunting I look to my left and see kates gone as well I say "huh she must be with humphrey hmm I'll go see what Michaels doing" so I get up and start walking to where the omegas have to sleep, while I walk I feel a pain in my heat as if something is wrong with the pups and the fact I miss them like mad but I keep walking as I think of them. (by the way my girlfriend helped me write ambers P.O.V. just letting you know)

Then out of nowhere in the middle of the woods I get pinned onto my back by slash and he's growling at me and he says "you stupid alpha female you ruined your bloodline breeding with that omega mutt I can smell his scent on you" I growl and say "so my bloodline is fine I already have a family with him and I love my pups and Michael so back off you fucking asshole!" slash says "well then…. Looks like I have to teach that omega a lesson" slash then runs off to find Michael I say "I got to get to Michael before slash does" so I dash off towards where I hope to Michael is.

(Back to Michaels P.O.V.) I keep looking around the ground trying to find a log we can use to get out of here then I stop perking my ears hearing amber shout "Michael!" I turn towards her and see her running right towards me I say "whoa whoa what's the rush beautiful?" she starts to breath heavy once she stops in front of me she says in-between breaths "slash….knows…..he's….kill you" she then goes back to catching her breath I then spot slash coming out of some bushes behind amber.

I say "amber get to somewhere safe now" she looks at me and says "huh?" I say "no questions just go now!" she turns her head around and sees slash then she quickly dashes off to find the others I turn my attention to slash and say "hello slash" he says "hello mutt" he then starts growling at me I start growling as well then I say "what do you want slash?" he says "you know what I want I want you dead because you broke pack law you ruined that females bloodline by having her have your family omega" I say "lies I didn't ruin her bloodline and neither did she, she wanted to have a family with me she loves me as her mate and the father of her pups your just a fucking sad excuse for a alpha male who's mate want let him have a family."

He growls and shouts "Enough from you, you will die for breaking pack law!" he then jumps at me I dodge and as soon as he lands he jumps at me again and bites into my right flank I whine but I instantly sink my fangs into the top of his neck, he whimpers then backs up from me and runs at me and before I can dodge he kicks me into a tree which hurts my back I yelp in pain slash then dashes over to me and bites my right leg breaking the bone I yelp again slash then says "had enough yet…omega" I say "no….but have fun where your going you son of a bitch" he says "huh?" I growl then jump up at him sinking my fangs into his neck cutting his jugular vein causing his body to go still then it falls limp to the ground slash being dead.

I let go and I fall to the ground passing out from blood lose while I'm passed out amber comes back with kate, humphrey, and the rest of slashes pack they see me knocked out and slash laying dead on the ground, amber rushes over to me and says "he's still alive quickly help me get him to a den" so they all even some of slashes pack helps get me to a pack and amber starts to treat my wounds and lays a leaf with ice wrapped in it on my back (three hours later) I slowly start to wake up and I see amber laying right next to me I say "hey… what happened?" amber says "thank god your awake" I say "yea but what happened why am I here?" she says "you fought slash and suffered terrible wounds but upon killing slash you have become an alpha and the leader of this pack" I say "I like the alpha part but I don't want to be the leader of this pack I'm apart of it mary the mate of slash should be the leader not me but before I turn over the role tell everyone out there that the rule of alpha and omegas breeding is broken its now allowed" she nods and goes to tell them.

(back to zacks P.O.V.) the human who caught us throws us into a cage with dogs which what I'm guessing are huskies I hear faith say "great how are we getting out of here" ashley says "I might know how I escaped from here before" I say "pretty, funny, and smart I got me a good one" ashley kind of blushes and says "be quiet zack" I smile at that then we all start coming up with a plan of escape. 

***howls* well that was a interesting chapter don't you think but I send a thanks to my girlfriend for helping me at some parts but anyways leave a review please it lets me know you want more  
Michael: Are you kidding you almost got me killed oi but at least my son has some genes of mine  
Amber: Michael…. Shut up  
Michael: okay**


	7. Reunion

**I am back again with another chapter of this fan fiction so ill quit my talking and save it till the end Michael disclaimer please give the disclaimer so we can give the people what they are here for  
Michael: wow short break but since you asked nicely disclaimer Wolf From The South293 does not own anything to do with alpha and omega or the alpha omega characters I only own my ocs decided to give Michael a break. **

**Chapter 6: Reunion**

(Still Zacks P.O.V.) we finally come up with a plan that's worth a try I say "alright we need to go ahead with this plan so lets go" so I turn towards my brother brandon and we start growling at each other then all the rest of our little group start growling at each other, after growling for a few a human female comes to the cage and sees us growling about to attack one of another.

The woman says "hey I need help over here we need to split them up and put them in the outside kennels before they attack each other" so a couple more humans along with her come and grab us taking us to the metal cages outside I say "this is going just as planned" they then throw me into one by myself and the rest into ones my their selves I then look over to Ashley and nod to her we then both start digging near one of the walls of the cage until we are able to crawl under it, once we get out of our cages we rush over to the others and free them after we do we dash away from the pound and into the a city park.

(Back to Michaels P.O.V.) amber walks beside me as we search for a log to sled with amber says "so michael how does it feel to be up to alpha status?" I say "no different really I mean I still feel like my same old self" she says "good I wont have to miss my mate then" I say "why would you have to miss me I'll always be here" she smiles and rubs her muzzle up under mine. 

We then keep searching till I spot one I say "ah-ha we finally got the one thing we need to get out of here" amber says "alright now what are we going to use to move it?" I say "hmm" I start looking on the ground until I spot a vine' I go over to grab it but it jumps up and hisses sticking its fork tongue out at me I shout "SNAKE!" and I instantly grab it by its tail with my right front paw and slam its head against a tree trunk killing it I say "damn thing" as I drop it, I then find 2 more vines and they are actually vines this time and amber attaches them to the log sled then she ties them under my front of legs shoulders and we start walking towards the hill where kate and humphrey are.

As we walk I say "hey amber" she says "yes?" I say "you ever think of the pups like what they are doing and how they are doing?" she says "of course I do michael I miss them everyday it hurts my heart everyday I'm away from the, I hope they will like their new sibling or siblings" I say "huh? wait your?" she nods I say in my head "how did I not see that coming" I say "that's….that's great amber how far along are you?" she says "maybe a week I think". 

I say "huh well we'll have to be careful when log sledding now or…"  
she says "don't worry we'll be alright now lets go" so we quicken our pace to get back to where kate and humphrey are. Once we get there me and Humphrey line up the log sled and let the girls get in first then I get in at the back because humphrey gets behind kate having amber in front of me I say "eh… humphrey aren't you driving this thing?" he says "nope its your turn buddy you earned it now lets go" I nod and push us over the slope sending us at lighting speed down the slope I say "roll left…..now right…..left again alright keep it like this we are on course" so we keep gaining speed down the hill as we get closer and closer the nature made ramp once we get close I say "hold onto your tails!" and we launch off the ramp sailing over the fence.

Once we hit the ground on the other side of the fence I hear the log make a cracking sound but it keeps going till wham right into a pile of mud which stops us I say "yeehaww we did it" amber says "woohoo" we then all start cheering I then say "alright lets get going" so we all jump out of the sled and dash off following the main road we then come across a metal tree with light coming from the top of it and I see a piece of paper on it that reads "if you see these 8 pups please bring them back to the Minnesota pound here their picture" and I look at the picture and see stinky, Claudette, runt, zack, brandon, angel, and faith and a husky pup I say "amber…. You might want to see this you to kate and humphrey" so they walk over and amber does then kate and amber both gasp as they see their pups and they both say "My pups!" amber says "but how did they get to Minnesota?" I say "they must of tracked us somehow" we all fall silent for a second then we all say at once "stinky's nose!" kate says "of course I knew that would help them" amber then says "hey I got their scents" kate says "me two their nearby in fact" I say to humphrey so kate and amber cant here "leave it to the mothers to find their scents" we laugh a little then follow kate and amber as they dash towards where the pups are.

(back to the famous pups P.O.V. zacks P.O.V. the pups have found a little cave off the side of a road and are laying in it) I yawn getting really sleepy but I fight trying to stay awake I say "hey Ashley are you awake?" she says sleepily "yes I am now" I say "oh sorry for waking ill let you go back to sleep" she giggles and says "its fine zack now what do you want to talk about?" I say "well for one how did you get into the pound the first time" she says "well I guess I was abandoned by my mother and a human found me and took me to the pound then the rest is a blur."

I go to say I like you to her but stinky says "hey guys I smell…. I smell….our parents….our parents are near by" we all stand up I then spot two green eyes at the entrance of the cave and I say "stinky… they might be closer then you think" I keep watching the green eyes until I spot a pair of blue eyes coming into the cave and out of the shadows and see it's a white female wolf she says "thank god my pups are ok" me, faith, brandon, and angel say "mom!" and we rush over to her and start getting nuzzled by her then I see dad come from the shadows and me and faith both say "dad!" and rush over to him he says "well ill be we found them amber" mom says "we sure did michael" I then see kate and humphrey come into the cave and stinky, Claudette, and runt rush over to kate and start getting nuzzled by her.  
**Well how bout that a happy ending for this chapter oh don't worry there's more to come I have at least maybe three more chapters planned but I hopped you enjoyed this chapter ill have the next one up at some time *howls* but anyways leave a review please.  
Michael: we all enjoy reunions but cya next chapter everybody.**


	8. A Surprise Visit

**I am back again with another chapter of this fan fiction save sorry I took awhile to give you this chapter was busy yesterday Michael disclaimer please give the disclaimer so we can give the people what they are here for  
Michael: on it but since you asked nicely disclaimer Wolf From The South293 does not own anything to do with alpha and omega or the alpha omega characters I only own my ocs . **

**Chapter 6: Surprise Visit**

(Back to michaels P.O.V.) I look at the pups and spot one that's not a wolf I say "um zack who's this other canine in here" and I motion over to the grey colored canine amber looks over too zack walks up to the grey canine and says "oh this is Ashley she saved my life from a speeding truck" I say "did she now but zack now but zack what breed is she" Ashley speaks for him "I'm…I'm a husky sir" I say "ah" and move my head around.

She then says "I know I'm not a wolf but can I ask something" amber speaks before me by saying "sure ask anything you need" she says "well I like zack a lot and I want know if I can stay in your pack?" I start to think and say "well kate an humphrey are the leaders of our pack so its up to them" kate speaks before humphrey saying "sure she can join" Ashley jumps and cheers, then dashes towards zack knocking him onto his back and starts licking him all over his face we all start laughing at them, after we laugh I say "alright all lets go so we can get back to jasper quicker."

(mind if I do a little time skip… thought not… we have been traveling for 61 days and we stop in at the southern pack area of jasper park but outside of the territory because something stops us) I hear one of the pups sneeze but I don't know which one it was but I say "blesh ya" zack says "thank you" we then keep walking until I hear a low growling around us I say "everyone stop and be quiet and don't move" after we stop, in the silence I hear the growling again amber whispers to me "what is that?" I whisper "I don't know but keep silent a little it sounds like a bear to me" so we all start moving slowly through the woods.

Then out of nowhere a bear missing its right eye and has a gash on its chest jumps out in front of us and roars loudly at me I shout "RUN!" so we all dash past him as fast as we can until we get into the southern wolf packs territory, an old wolf sitting beside his mate spots us and he sees me and says "is that…. It is its my son" (adopted) we all then get stopped by the wolves of the pack as they drive back the bear then surround is I put up my right paw and say "howdy guys" I then see a old female grey colored wolf walk into the circle of the wolves surrounding and say "welcome home my dear son."

I just stand there motionless like a deer caught in headlights as I look at the female who just called me her son kate whispers "Michael she's lying because you're my brother remember?" I snap out of my trance and whisper back "I know kate I believe winston and eve are my parents more then my adopted are but if she speaks the truth I'm her son I was adopted by the south pack remember" she replies "oh right…. But us she your adopted mother?" I answer "I don't know I don't remember anything about here I only remember having to leave jasper pack when I was 10 months old because like winston or dad said they couldn't raise me.

She nods and says "you were always older then me but I know dad said that" I say "by 3 months but who cares" she shrugs I then say "I'm sorry miss I don't remember you I only remember my birth parents back in my first pack" the female that me her son says "so…. You found out you were adopted" I say "yea but if you want to me to stay I'm sorry we cant we need to get home…." my adopted mom goes to speak but amber says "michael….." I turn towards her and see she's standing like she's in pain I say " hey what's wrong amber" and I walk up to her she looks at me and says "michael you know what's wrong with me" I say "oh….. On second though my adopted mom… you got a spare den.

**Well looks like michael and amber are going to parents once again if you didn't figure that out but I hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry it was late I was busy today and yesterday but leave a review please  
Michael: great another pup oi**


	9. A New Member

**I am back again with another chapter of this fan fiction and well enough of yet talking ill let the story explain so Michael disclaimer please give the disclaimer so we can give the people what they are here for  
Michael: on it but since you asked nicely disclaimer Wolf From The South293 does not own anything to do with alpha and omega or the alpha omega characters I only own my ocs . **

**Chapter 7: And a New Member **

My adopted mom says "well we do have a extra den its all yours until your mate has had her pup or pups" zack says " oh great another sibling someone hit me" I look just in time and see Brandon punch his brother in the snout which makes zack punch his brother right back I laugh to myself seeing this I then say "can you please lead us to it?" my adopted mother who's name is crystal nods and starts to lead me, amber, and the rest of our little group to the spare den, once we get there and settled in crystal leaves to return to my adopted father I guess.

I look and see amber go and lay on her side completely I go over to try and comfort her I lay down in front of and say "hey you alright?" she says "no not really I just want this over with" I say "well two more days you have done it before" she says "I know but still" I go to say something else but zack shouts "hey guys there's a pond near our den come on lets go swimming! You tow dad" and they dash off outside and into the pond I say "I uh…." amber says "go have fun with the pups ill be fine" I nod and I hear kate say "I'll stay here and watch her" I nod again and dash outside not wanting too, to where the others are I shout "CANONON WOLF!" and splash into the pond. 

hours later of swimming and having fun I have taught my pups how to hang upside down by their tails and I see the sun starting to set I say "alright pups head inside and rest for the night" they say "aww okay" and hop down and go inside it isn't long after that I go in myself and fall asleep beside amber humphrey falls asleep beside kate as well.

(speaking of humphrey… humphreys P.O.V. everybody) I wake up the next morning seeing everyone else is still asleep I then spot a alpha male of this pack come into the den and say " alphas… rise and shine you are needed for today's hunting party" I then hear kate and Michael starting to wake the alpha male looks over to amber seeing she is still asleep he says "why isn't she awake?" Michael says "because she's with pup and needs all the rest she can get I think" he says "fair enough now come along" so I see kate and Michael follow the male towards the hunting ground I say "pups watch amber" since they are awake to they say "yes sir" so I walk out of the den after kate and Michael.

(back to Michaels P.O.V.) I see us enter the hunting grounds and the main alpha makes us line up take roll and have us wait for the caribou to come running through, I wait in silence until I hear them and see them running by I jump out with the others and follow the caribou with my heart pumping and adrenaline flowing, once I catch up to a caribou I jump jumping higher then I usually do and I am able to sink my fangs into the caribous neck which sends him to the ground and us rolling on the ground.

Me and the caribou finally stop rolling and after we do I pull my fangs from its neck killing it I look over and see kate has killed herself a caribou as well I say "nice kill kate" she says "you two Michael now lets get theses kills back to our families" I nod and start dragging mine back to the den as does kate, once we get there I take of my caribou and bring it over to amber and she starts to eat it she says "thank you Michael" I say "your welcome amber."

(a little time skip… we have done nothing for the rest of the day until night has fallen and we rest until the next day arrives… the due day) I walk up with a jolt hearing amber scream in pain which causes causes everyone else in the den to wake up as well I say "what's…" amber cuts me off by saying "Michael…. Take the pups and leave please… you tow kate and humphrey to the same please" and she growls we have no choice so everyone else including me leaves the den….. Until a hour or I don't know later kate goes to check on her and I'm aloud to come in and I see amber nursing a small fur bull who's fur color is a kind of brownish I say "uh… amber why is our new pups fur color brown you didn't breed with another wolf did you?" she says "no silly I would never cheat on you its my fathers fur color so I guess she it's a she by the way got her fur color from my fathers side" I say "and I would never cheat on you" she smiles then says "what should the name be?" I say "for once I don't know" amber says "well how about rose since its my favorite flower" I say "that works but she's as beautiful like her mother" amber smiles then lays her head down to rest and I go over to her and give her a kiss.

**End this chapter on a happy note why not but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter the next chapter will be the last one I write of this fan fiction but as always leave a review please and I will cya tomorrow with the next chapter  
Michael: and im a father again but cya everybody  
**


	10. Back To Where We Belong

**I am back again with another chapter of this fan fiction and well enough of yet talking ill let the story explain so Michael disclaimer please give the disclaimer so we can give the people what they are here for  
Michael: on it but since you asked nicely disclaimer Wolf From The South293 does not own anything to do with alpha and omega or the alpha omega characters I only own my ocs . **

**Chapter 8: Back To Where We Belong  
**

So after she lays her head down to rest everyone else is aloud inside little rose decides to go to sleep as well kate says "is that the new pup?" I say "yup she looks a little smaller then when zack, faith, brandon, and angel were born" humphrey says "well she was just born man but she could possibly be a runt" runt says "what?" I say "we aren't talking about you bud but your probably right" we all then look at rose again and in the background ashley is whispering to zack about something they then slip out of the den before I say we leave tomorrow.

(to zacks P.O.V.) me and ashley start walking though the southern packs until we run into the other pups of the pack one see us and says "hey if it isn't the new pups, I can tell the solid black one is a wolf but" he pounces on ashley pinning her on her back and continues "but what are you?" I start by saying "hey leave her alone she is" he growls cutting me off and says "no I want to hear it from her!" ashley gulps then says silently "I'm a husky…." he says "what was that couldn't hear ya?" she says louder "I'm a husky" the alpha pup that tackled her laughs and says "a husky loves a wolf" I start to growl at him as he and the others laugh at her I see her flatten her ears put her paws up and while still on her back tucks her tail between her legs.

The alpha pup says "have fun having a lot of mutts in your life and ruining your bloodline, with that weak excuse for an alpha" that sends me over the edge and I growl even louder at him and I say "enough! leave her alone now or you'll regret it!" he stops laughing and walks over to me and says "oh.. And if I don't what are you going to do" after he says it I quickly take my right paw and punch him across the snout.

He yelps then tackles me to the ground and bites into my right shoulder taking a chink with his fangs, I then kick him off me and it gives me a chance to bite into his right side I then go to grab his tail but he bites down onto my spine then slams me to the ground I hear my spine crack a little bit I only whine a little but I start to growl even more and rise back up bloody from all my wounds he says "wow you just wont give up till die" I don't say anything but continue to growl as I dash towards him, he tries to dodge my attack but I grab his tail and use all my strength and throw him into a tree knocking him out.

I slowly start to clam down as I breath heavy, my ears then go flat and my eyes widen as I see tan colored wolf legs appear on either side of me and shadow get cast over me, I look up seeing aunt kate over me and she says "you pups take your knocked out friend and leave now before I tell your parents" she then growls at them and they run off after grabbing their knocked out friend, aunt kate then starts licking the blood off of my wounds I whine in pain as she does but I say "I'm sorry aunt kate I… I didn't mean to get into a fight I was just protecting ashley."

Kate says "shush its alright okay your not in any trouble you did what was right" I say "I'm…. I'm not?" she shakes her head with a smile on her snout I then hear ashley coming over to me and say "zack are you alright!" she stops in front of me I say "yea I am now that your and most of all that you are ok" her ears flatten and she looks down with her tail wagging, I go to nuzzle her but aunt kate licks the wound on my back cleaning it but it causes me to yelp loudly in pain I say "aunt kate…." she says "sorry…. But you need some rest for those wounds to heal" so she picks me up by the scruff of my neck like a whelping pup which embarrasses me more I say "kate…." ashley just laughs at me and follows behind as kate walks me back to the den.

(back to Michaels P.O.V.) I look around the den as I stand guard over my mate and new pup I then spot my sister kate carrying a wounded zack I say "hey what happened to my son?" kate sets him down at ambers neck while she sleeps I then see ashley go and curl up near him and they both doze off, kate then turns her attention to me and says "zack got into a fight because he was protecting ashley from a pup that was making fun of her but he did win his fight though I watched the whole thing".

I say "well at least he knows how to fight and protect the ones he loves but lets all get some rest since we have to travel later to get back to the west pack" kate nods and goes and lays down beside humphrey who is already out like a light, I go over to amber and lay down beside her and instantly fall asleep (hours later at midnight) I wake up and yawn after I do I say to amber "hey wake up we got to get back to the west pack "so amber slowly opens her eyes and says "alright" so she rises up and sets rose on her back then we wake everyone else up and set out.

It doesn't take us long to get back to the west pack but once we get their we are greeted by everyone and welcomed back and life returns to normal.

(Epilogue) 2 years later of living peacefully in jasper the west pack doing its normal routine of us omegas and alphas log sledding every now and then but other then that nothing really happened for us unless you count zack marrying ashley and they are living happily the rest I do not know how their lives are going for some reason but anyways I'm getting off track here life is just simple now until a couple of of wolves from the northern pack one whso name is fleet and seems Claudette and him have gotten close but…..

Kate says "Michael we get its over" amber says "yea just give it a rest Michael" I say "alright alright anything for you amber" she smiles and says "thank you and Michael guess what?" I say "what?" she says "I love you" I say "love you too" I then say "hey come on we got to go on the alpha hunting trip" so all of the alphas including us and the alphas in my family which are zack and angel head off to catch up but the omegas in the pack stay behind and the omegas in my family are brandon and faith but while we are all gone they are teaching the pups of the pack new tricks and survival tips.  
Fin


End file.
